


Here to Help

by Caramell0w



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Captive, Double Penetration in One Hole, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: You are captured by HYDRA and Steve and Bucky rescue you just as your heat happens





	Here to Help

I was curled up on the bed whimpering, as more pain ripped through my midsection. My heat is early and much worse than I ever remember. I normally take pills to suppress it; but when HYDRA captured me, they took them away. Rumlow was excited that they caught an Omega, wanting to be able to use me as a breeding machine.

I smell him before I see him. A Beta, trying to act like an Alpha. He smells faintly like cloves and sandalwood. He pushes open my door and I glare daggers at him.

“Get away from me, Beta,” I snarl before another jolt of pain rips through my body. I curl more into myself and whimper, wishing the pain would go away.

“Sugar, I was sent her to make sure you were ready. From the smell of it in here, I’d say you’re ready for him to put some pups in you,” Rollins sneers. “How about I help ease a little of the pain now though, hm?” I watch as he grabs his cock and adjusts himself through his pants.

_ If I wasn’t sick before, I am going to be now.  _ I crawl to the back of the bed, my back pressed against the wall. “Stay the hell away from me, Beta.” I feel so weak, my heat taking away most of my fighting energy. Normally I would drop kick the guy; but right now I want to stay curled up until this feeling passes. 

He moves closer and when I try to kick him, he grabs my leg and pulls me down toward him. I thrash as I try to escape his hold, but he is too strong for me. He crawls on top of me and pins my arms above my head.

“Be a good little Omega and take what I give you, maybe it will hurt less when Rumlow takes you. Although, somehow I doubt that.” He leans down and presses a wet, sloppy kiss to my lips. When he tries to shove his tongue in my mouth I clamp down on it with my teeth. He rips away from me and the back of his hand comes in contact with my temple. My head jerks to the side. “Fucking bitch,” he snarls.

He holds me down and works on pulling my pants down as another wave of pain rushes to my core. I try to twist and turn under him but he won’t allow it.  _ Please just let this end.  _

I smell them. My saviors. My super soldiers. Vanilla and anise—just like cookies; and Pine and Leather—just like the woods. The door busts down and the rush in, pulling Rollins off me. I curl up into a small ball and squeeze my eyes shut; trying to tune out the agonizing screams coming from Rollins.

A strong hand touches my shoulder and I jump, pushing him off me.

“Shh, doll, it’s me, Steve. Are you…”

I look into his eyes and they are all but black. He licks his lips and gazes over my barely clothed body. “Help me,” I whimper as I reach out for him.

I hear a growl behind Steve and I lock eyes with Bucky. I whimper, the scent of both of them permeating the air is sending me into a tailspin.

“Please, I need both my Alpha’s right now.” I reach for both of their shirts and clutch them as if they are a lifeline.

“We need to get you out of here, it’s not safe. More soldiers are going to show up any minute,” Steve chokes out. 

Bucky picks me up and carries me bridal style as I nuzzle into his chest. Another wave of pain rips through me and I flail in his arms, a groan of pain pushing past my lips. He kisses my forehead and all but jogs to get us out of there.

“Hang in there, doll. We’ve got you. Just a few minutes and we will be safe in the Quinjet. Shit…” I try to open my eyes and look at what he’s seeing and he shields my vision. “Steve, we’re not getting past them with her. We need reinforcements.”

“I know, I’ve already called them in, they are a few minutes out. We just need to hide out until then.”

Bucky turns and I look around, we are walking back into the base and in another minute we are back in my room.

“Please, I can’t wait any longer. I need you both,” I say, my voice so weak.

Bucky places me down and rips my panties off, his fingers finding the place I need him the most and he pushes two digits into my soaked core. I arch my back and moan as Steve pulls himself free of his pants. He lines his cock up with my waiting lips and I open wide, wanting to take all of him as deep as I can. I reach my hands above my head and pull his hips closer to me, effectively pulling him down into my throat.

“Fuck, Y/N. Your mouth feels so good.” He puts his hand around my throat and presses down as he moves his hips back and forth, basically rubbing himself through my throat. I’m moaning around him as Bucky works me over with his fingers and tongue. I keep rocking my hips up needing more—wanting more. “Just like that, you’re such a good girl, taking my cock so well. Buck, how’s she doing down there?” 

“She’s ready for us, but I want to rip an orgasm from her before we stuff her full. Come for me, baby. Be a good girl, you’ll feel so much better.”

Steve pulls out of my mouth and I concentrate of Bucky’s tongue and fingers as he works me higher and higher.

“Oh, God, I’m going to come,” I moan as he flicks his tongue over my sensitive clit. I explode and my body shakes as I come down.

“Up Omega, I want you on top of me and Steve is going to come in behind. We both are going to stretch you and fill you up good.”

You do as asked, Bucky laying down on the bed still clothed.

“Please, Alpha. I want to feel your skin.” I pull my shirt over my head and I tug at his vest, wanting it off.

“No. We don’t have time,” I hear Steve say behind me. I turn my upper body to face him as Bucky grabs my hips and positions me over his turgid length. “This is to help you right now. When we are in a safer space, we will take you properly. I need you to stay quiet though.” As Steve finishes speaking, Bucky pulls me down over him and I bite back my moan of pleasure.

“Fuck, Omega. You’re so warm and wet. I don’t think I’m going to last,” Bucky grunts. 

“Give me room to work with,” Steve says. He spits in his hand and rubs it over his cock. He pushes my chest down against Bucky’s and grabs my hips with his large hands, slowly forcing his way into my already filled hole.

The stretch and burn hurts a little and Bucky’s lips attach to mine, quieting my sounds.  

“Shh, Omega. You feel so good around us. This is exactly what you’re made for. You’re made to accept both of us,” Steve coos.

They work in tandem—one slides out as the other presses all the way in, and vice versa. There is never a second when I’m not full of my Alphas, and I’m spinning out of control again. My body shakes as I try my hardest to old my impending orgasm at bay.

“Let go, little Omega. Don’t fight it,” Bucky and Steve bite my shoulders at the same time and my eyes roll to the back of my head as my orgasm soaks both of them. 

Steve pulls out as Bucky slams my hips down over his length, holding me in place and he shoves his cock in my mouth once more. A few licks and he’s shooting hot spurts down my throat. Bucky growls as I feel him release is hot jets of come into me. He lifts me off him and flips us so I’m under him.

“Let’s get you out of here and then we can give you our knot. How long have you been in heat, little Omega?” Bucky asks, tucking himself back in. I glance at Steve and he is doing the same.

“Just this morning. They wouldn’t let me have my pills.”

Both men look at each other, and smile. “Good. We have a lot of work to do in the next few days. Between the two of us, we will make sure you are carrying a pup by the end of your heat,” Steve says kissing me hard. 


End file.
